


The Stars Couldn't Outshine You

by whentimestops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And More Fluff, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Maybe some angst, Overuse of italics, Stay At Home Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentimestops/pseuds/whentimestops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is missing his boyfriend so he tries to drink away his tears.<br/>(Or the one where Louis is a famous football player who is always away from home)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Couldn't Outshine You

**Author's Note:**

> I went into fluff overdrive. So, I don't know what happened here but I've been writing this all day when I should've been making my dad a birthday card so I hope you all enjoy it!

So Harry might be a bit drunk, but that's to be expected. He hasn't seen his boyfriend in two months. That's a lot. Well, to Harry it is. His head is fuzzy and his body is maybe a little bit too warm for comfort but he doesn't mind. He lives for this. The rushing through his veins as the alcohol takes a hold on him, the pounding in his head from the unbearably loud music, the sweaty bodies of horny teens pressed up against him. Everything. He loves everything about partying. But it's not the same without the jealous glares coming from his amazingly fit boyfriend. He mostly lives for that. Just knowing the effect he has on Louis, his boyfriend, makes his head spin faster than alcohol could ever make it. It gives him this thrill. But without him here it's just no fun.

Harry pouts in frustration as he realizes he's gotten bored far too quickly than he would've liked. He misses his small hands gripping his waist tight enough to leave a bruise. He misses his sweet voice whispering dirty things in his ear as they grind against each other. He misses his smell. Most of all, he misses Louis. He wants Louis back. _Now._   ~~~~With tears in his eyes, Harry makes his way through the sweaty bodies that mean nothing to him and out the back door. He manages to slip his phone out of his skinny jeans that are suddenly making him feel claustrophobic. He thinks he dials the number for a taxi but who knows, it could've been Dominos Pizza or maybe the zoo that's just across town. He should call them and see if he could camp out with the monkeys. He likes monkeys. They're warm and funny and they make funny faces like Louis does.

He luckily dialed the right number when twenty minutes later a bright yellow cab rolls to a stop in front of him. He hops in and mumbles something that sounds like his and Louis' address before resting his head against the chilled window. The street lights blur as the cab speeds past them and Harry wonders what it would be like to be a star. Just shining high up in the sky with everyone looking at you, admiring how beautiful you look that night. He wonders what it would be like if somebody wished on him. What it would be like if someone picked you out of the thousands of other stars just to make a wish. A simple wish that they think is the most important thing in the world. He wonders what it would be like to make that person's wish come true.

But then he thinks of Louis. Because, after all, that's all he does. He thinks of how Louis is his star. How Louis shines so bright that you couldn't miss him if the queen of England was standing right in front of you. His smile could cure cancer and his laugh can make you the happiest man on Earth (or woman).He's so caring and would give up anything to make someone smile. He thinks about the time before he knew Louis and how dull his life was. Louis just barged into Harry's life out of know where and decided to make a home off of Harry but he didn't mind. He still doesn't mind. Louis just makes Harry so  _happy._

The driver pulls up to the drive way and grumbles at Harry. he might just look like the Grinch but who is he to judge? Harry probably pays well over the initial amount but he is too far gone to care. He drunkenly stumbles up the stairs and makes it to the front door with little to no scratches. Harry thinks he deserves a medal for that. He somehow manages the impossible task of unlocking the door before shutting the door gently and taking off his brown boots that may or may not be ready to take a trip to the dumpster. If he pukes in the plant pot next to the staircase he makes no move to clean it out.

He thinks about taking a shower but realizes that means he has to do something besides sleeping, so he thinks he'll pass. The climb up the stairs was considerably harder than he thought it would be seeing as he thought the chandelier was an alien spaceship coming to take him back to their leader. So what if he breaks a few bulbs trying to escape its wrath, it's not like they can't afford to get them replaced. Right? 

Harry manages to stop himself from using the spiral staircase as a slide and decides to save that for another drunken time and pushes the door open to the master bedroom. On the south side of the bedroom is a floor-to-ceiling window facing a perfectly clear lake that makes a show of sparkling in the sunlight. There's a sliding glass door that leads to the curving, glass panel balcony. In the middle of the bedroom pushed up against the wall is a king sized bed that's painted cherry-red with delicate designs woven into the comforter that rests on top of it. The south and west walls of the master bath are frosted glass, bathing the bathroom in natural light from the window wall. The flooring is heated marble with twin sinks surrounded in marble as well and a bath tub with a marble (they both _really_ like marble) and glass shower.

Harry trips over his legs while trying to get his jeans off and ends up face down in carpet. He wiggles the rest of the way out of them and lazily climbs under the warmth of the covers but not before taking off his boxers and t-shirt. He really enjoys sleeping naked. Like, a lot. 

With the feeling of Louis' warm, pink lips on his waking him up with a cup of tea and half-burnt toast, Harry falls into a deep slumber only waking up twice during the night. Once to go to the bathroom and the second to check and see if Louis has snuck in during the night, which he hadn't.

 

                                                                                                    \---------------

 

 

Today was _not_ his day. He just couldn't get the ball in the damn goal no matter how hard he tried. He kept getting sidetracked thinking that if he looked back at the sidelines Harry would be there cheering him on like he always does but he's not there. And he won't be. Not here. Not now. And quite frankly that's all he wants. He just wants to hear Harry's cheers of joy when he shoots another goal like that's what he was born to do. He wants Harry to be there to hug him when he runs by him and smiles his famous smile that takes everyone's breath away. He wants Harry to inform him of how amazing his arse looks when he's doing his stretched in between breaks. All in all he just wants _Harry._ But he has to keep playing. He can't just ditch his teammates because his heart is aching for the one person he loves most on this earth. Though, he wishes he can. He wishes he could just block everyone out and have it just be him and Harry.

Louis is so distracted he barely sees the football that is hurtling towards his head. He bounces the ball off his head and dribbles it between his feet before bringing his foot back and kicking it past the goalies head and straight into the goal. The crowd goes wild and well, so do his teammates. He chest bumps a couple of his mates and then heads over to the sidelines to take a swig out of his water bottle. He thinks about how Harry would've insisted on holding the bottle for him deeming Louis to tired to do it for himself. Not like Louis minded or anything.

The game goes on for another forty minutes and by the end of it all everyone is drenched in sweat. It was all worth it though seeing as they won 4-0. They clambered into the changing rooms cheering and ruffling each others damp hair. He's on the verge of taking his shirt off when his mate, Danny, calls his name.

"Tommo, did you hear the good news?"

Louis racks his brain for anything of importance but can't pinpoint anything in particular. He shrugs and answers back, "No, man. What's it all about?"

He gets weird looks from the group of lads before they all decide whatever it was wasn't important enough and returned to the task they were doing beforehand. Louis finds their behavior odd but everyone is odd in their own way. He's not sure, though, if he should pry on or leave it be. Feeling left out, Louis decides to pry on.

"Oi! Lads, you gunna tell me the good news or what?" He hollers, getting everyone's attention. His mother always told him he was a loud child. He reminds himself to thank her later for never telling him to shut up. Okay, maybe she did a few times but it was out of love.

Danny smiles at Louis before shaking his head and saying, "Mate, we're going home for three weeks."

What? Is he hearing correctly? They're going home... for three weeks? If Louis' heart jumps at the thought of seeing Harry splayed out on the bed with his face glowing from the morning sun, he wouldn't tell a soul. The idea of surprising Harry when he's in the kitchen cooking himself a meal is very appealing to Louis. He can imagine the look on Harry's face. At first Harry will be surprised and smile so wide you'd think his face would split in two and then the tears will come spilling out of his eyes one by one. Then the best part happens, he whispers in a soft voice "Lou?" before running and jumping into Louis' awaiting arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply. Yeah, Louis could definitely use a trip back home.

He hadn't realized everyone had been waiting for his reaction so when he slips out of his daydream he makes a grunting sound and merely says, "Well, what are you lot waiting for? Get ready! I have a boy to be getting home to and you won't be stopping me leaving you all behind by being too damn slow. Move it, move it, move it." That gets them all going.

Within the next three hours they are all packed and waiting for their flight to be called. It had taken Louis a longer time to pack due to the images of Harry flooding through his mind. He's slightly worried that Harry found someone new, someone better. Someone who can be there for Harry. That's when it sinks in. What if Harry moved on? What if Harry doesn't love him anymore? What if he never did love Louis? He bites back the tears that are threatening to escape and clears his throat. He can already feel himself getting angry at the thought of someone else's hands touching Harry, someone else making Harry laugh, someone else loving Harry. But no one can love Harry more than Louis does. No one. No one will ever have that special connection that they have. No one else can make Harry laugh the way he does. No one else could ever know Harry better than Louis does. Because Harry is Louis' life, his laugh, his heart, his _everything._

Louis is startled back into reality when a hand clasps him on his shoulder. He looks up and sees it's his good friend, Liam. Who, in Louis' opinion, is like a sexy puppy who's heart is made of gold.

"Mate," Liam starts, "I'm sure Harry misses you just as much, if not more, as you do." He loves Liam for that. He loves how Liam just _knows_ when something is wrong. But most of all he loves the fact that Liam doesn't push the matter after telling you exactly what he thinks. Sometimes he thinks Liam is a mind reader or maybe Jesus in the shape of a _really_ fit person. Not like he likes Liam like that, because he doesn't. For him it's only Harry.

Louis looks at Liam with appreciation clear in his eyes and tells him a quick but meaningful "thank you". Liam takes a seat next to him but makes no moved to make conversation. He's just there if Louis needs him.

Thirty minutes and a cup of tea from Starbucks later their plane to London is called. They pile into first class with Louis calling dibs on window seat. Basically, if you had first class you'd wish you were as far away as possible. It's like having rowdy, teenage boys in a classroom, though most of them are in their twenties, Louis being twenty-two himself.

Louis rests his head against the small window and looks at surrounding area. The plane is on the runway and if you squint your eyes you could see the other planes lined up in the darkness. At the moment it's 10:45 at night so you could say it's pretty dark. Fifty-five minute later (not like Louis counted because that would be stupid) the airplane is lifting into the sky and taking off. When the plane gets above the clouds Louis' breath hitches. It's so... beautiful. The sky is full of stars and he feels if he reaches out he could touch them. They're shining so brightly. Just like Harry's eyes. And his smile. And for a moment he thinks one of the stars dancing in the sky is Harry because it twinkles and sparkles and it represents everything that is Harry. _Stunning._

Throughout the plane ride the air hostess was giving him the googly eyes which, to be honest, freaked him out and slightly annoyed him. He wishes people could just look at him and know that he is taken and happily in love. But that doesn't matter because in a few short hours Louis will be back at home with his baby and he couldn't be more excited. If the air hostess tries to casually slip Louis her number, he pays no mind and continues dreaming about his loverboy.

He's probably curled up in bed sleeping peacefully with soft snores escaping his parted lips. Louis can imagine the way his soft curls splay out across his forehead as he buries his face into the covers and sniffles. He can picture the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks bones as he dreams. Oh how he aches to be there and touch him right now. He can feel the soft skin of Harry's cheeks against his palm and he wonders if it would be slightly tinted pink and warm. _Yeah it would be,_ Louis thinks to himself.

The plane ride felt longer than Louis would've likes even though the trip from Germany to London was only about two hours adding the additional hour it took to take off that would make it about three in total. Not bad but still too long of a wait to see Harry and he still has to drive twentyfive minutes to their house. They file out of the plane and take the journey to the luggage cart. Fifteen minutes and an identical suitcase later everyone parts their ways with hugs and a few tears here and there. When Louis makes it to his car (which he made sure Niall dropped off so he didn't have to take a cab) he's visibly shaking. He's excited, scared (he won't admit that out loud), worried and just happy. All of this because of Harry. Who would've thought Louis would fall this hard for some boy he had never seen prior to their first meeting. But he's not just some boy. He's _Louis'_ boy. 

Louis pulls into their driveway and parks his car in the garage before he climbs out and walks into the house through the backdoor, just in case Harry might be awake. He wants to surprise Harry. He slides his shoes off and places them by the thousands of other pairs and takes a deep breath. If he's going to surprise Harry he's going to do this right. He can't get giddy now. He makes his way up the spiral staircase but not before noticing a few broken light bulbs. Louis shakes his head in amusement at Harry's clumsiness and knowing how Harry gets when he's drunk that only means Harry was exactly that earlier. 

He peeks through the door of the first room on the right and notices a lump under the decorated covers. Louis gently pushes the door open wider and thanks the heavens that he fixed the squeak last time he was home. He tiptoes over to the bed and looks down at the sleeping boy. _This is it. He's finally home._

He reaches out and pets Harry's head softly while saying in a whisper, "Baby Haz, wake up sleepy head. C'mon lump of blankets. I want to see those beautiful eyes." It takes a second but it's worth it when he sees Harry's reaction. At first he's confused, his eyebrows scrunched up and then he looks up and murmurs, "LouLou?". His eyes pool with tears as he sees Louis. He shakes his head almost as if he's in disbelief and well, Louis is the same way. Harry jumps up and latches on to Louis like his life depends on it. he has his face in the crevice of Louis' neck and is quietly sobbing. Louis doesn't mind. he just puts one hand on the back of Harry's head, bringing him closer while the other is clutching at his back.

Harry is the first one to speak. "You're back... You're really back!" He wails. Louis shushes him and hugs him impossibly tighter, thinking that if they stay this way he will never have to leave again. They break apart only long enough so their lips can connect. The kiss is slow but passionate. Their lips move together in sync, like they've never been apart. Harry's lips are sweet but hold a hint of alcohol. Louis would give himself a round of applause for guessing correctly but he's too intoxicated by Harry.

Louis breaks away from Harry's mouth panting while Harry whines in protest. Louis giggles but if you ask him he'd say it was a manly chuckle. He takes a minute to look into Harry's eyes and he blatantly wants to say he's stupid out loud for every thinking Harry didn't love him.

"I missed you so much," Harry sighs, resting his head against Louis' shoulder.

Louis rests his on top of Harry's and mutters, "I missed you too, baby."

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence. The silence is comfortable and the sound of Harry's steady heartbeat puts him at peace. Although he's tired, he doesn't think he can sleep now. And by the looks of it Harry thinks the same. Louis hooks his arms under Harry's legs and lifts him up. On instinct Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck and nuzzles his head against Louis' chest, humming in content. Louis carefully makes his way down the steps and places him on the couch. He proceeds to the kitchen and makes them both some tea. Louis makes it just the way Harry likes it- a dash of milk and two spoonful's of sugar, which to Louis is a crime because in his opinion, "Who puts sugar in tea?".

When he is sure the tea is perfect he brings the cups back into the living room and hands the right one over to Harry. Harry says a soft, "thank you" before sliding over to make room for Louis on the couch. When Louis is situated Harry decides that's his cue to make himself comfy in Louis' lap which results in him blocking the TV.

So Louis whines, "Haaaaaz moooove!" He shoves Harry a bit to make his point but sighs in frustration when Harry doesn't get up. He figures he needs a better plan and is soon plotting his revenge on the curly haired boy.

As soon as Harry sets his mug down Louis makes his move. He slowly wraps his arms around Harry's stomach, resting his hands on his sides. Harry wiggles a bit but makes no move to get up. _So that's how you wanna play it, eh?_ Louis waits a moment before twitches his fingers just enough to make him squirm but not enough to tickle. He waits until harry is settled again before wiggling them even more, this time he doesn't stop. Harry throws his head back in laughter and begs Louis to stop. Sadly, Louis has no mercy and continues much to Harry's horror.

Louis picks Harry up and lays him down on the couch so he can straddle him. His fingers are relentless as they move against Harry's sides. Harry is gasping for air at this point, his stomach in pain from laughing and his throat dry from not swallowing. He tries to push Louis off but it's to no avail. So he resorts to his last option and begs.

"L-lou please s-stop! I ca-can't breathe!" He sighs in relief when Louis stops his assualt. Louis doesn't get up immediatly. He just stares down at Harry with this look that Harry can only describe as love. He knows for a fact that his eyes mirror Louis' emotion.

"I love you," Louis tells Harry honestly. Why would he lie about that? How _could_ he lie about that? The answer is, is that he couldn't and he wouldn't. He cannot possibly fake these feelings. So he leans down and captures Harry's lips with his own. Harry responds instantly. The kiss is short and simple but sweet nontheless.

"Right, how's about we put a movie in and have us a little cuddle?" Louis suggests to which Harry instantly approves. They both decide on Forrest Gump and snuggle up to each other. It's only thirty minutes in when Louis notices Harry's eyes start to droop and ten minutes later he's out like a light. Louis coos when Harry whines as Louis gets up. Only to make a sound of approval when Louis picks Harry up and turns off the movie, carrying the sleeping boy back up to their bedroom. He tucks Harry in and rids himself of his clothes before joining Harry in the bed. Louis pulls Harry onto his chest and runs his hands through his soft curls.

"When are you leaving?" Harry slurs. It's faint but Louis catches it anyways. Louis really doesn't want to ruin the happiness but Harry deserves to know.

"Three weeks," Louis mumbles and then adds on, "But it's better than nothing." He kisses the top of Harry's head before drifting off into sleep. And so what if he dreams of a certain curly haired boy? Sue him!

For the next three weeks Harry and Louis get impossibly closer and maybe even a proposal is made.

 

 

**FIN!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
